Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{4} \times 3\dfrac{1}{3} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{19}{4} \times \dfrac{10}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 10}{4 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{190}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{95}{6}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{5}{6}$